


The Only One Left

by lunaseemoony



Category: The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden was the only one in her life that didn’t pity her. He didn’t have an insatiable need to make all of her pain go away. It became an anchor, her assurance that she couldn’t go numb. She had to feel something, so she held on to her pain. And Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections
> 
> I'd forgotten I wrote this one. It's definitely now a favorite. :)

When they first met it had only been a month since Bad Wolf Bay. Rose thought initially that Aiden Hoynes was a cruel trick, exacerbated by her case with Torchwood at the time involving shimmers. Him being very real almost seemed crueler. She grounded herself to his familiar face at first. But his commanding presence demanded honesty and it wasn’t long before he got the truth out of her. True to his profession, he saw right through her. Their friendship was based on Rose tempering Aiden while he kept her honest. They both had high hopes that couldn’t possibly fail. But they did. Their hopes derailed and crashed. Within days of each other, the dimension cannon failed for the last time and Aiden lost his father. 

Aiden was the only one in her life that didn’t pity her. He didn’t have an insatiable need to make all of her pain go away. It became an anchor, her assurance that she couldn’t go numb. She had to feel something, so she held on to her pain. And Aiden. Helping him through his loss was a better distraction than all the work, charity events, Tony-sitting, and not-so-cleverly-disguised ploys to cheer her up combined. 

They sought comfort in each other’s presence first, and then in one another’s arms. He never asked if he could hold her so tight, as though he’d never let go. She never thought about kissing him. She got lost in the simple pleasure of it, of _having_ that simple pleasure, of only needing to think about the way his lips on her neck sent heat straight to her core. The only pain they felt in these moments came from teeth grazing eager flesh, fingers digging into hips, and nails raking up his back. Despite all that she’d done, Rose never felt so reckless as she did their first time; when she’d become a sweaty, teary mass of of wobbly limbs, melted muscles, and two sets of nerves purring in bliss. 

Neither of them ever spoke of the tears shed afterward, perhaps in large part due to the fact that they couldn’t be certain what they were for. They held one another through them, damp cheek to damp cheek, as they panted trembling breaths on the floor in front of her couch in the dead of night. The vivid memory of it stayed with her. At night it coaxed her into actually restful sleeps, and by day it got her through work. She felt bolder, ready to push Mickey and Jake aside when they tried to lighten her load and keep her safe. Aiden never asked anything of Rose but little texts of whether he could come over or if she could stay at his for a few hours. 

Their previously casual friendship warped into something entirely different. Little phone conversations became short exchanges of where they could fit one another in their schedules. Laughs shifted into growls of praise for her wardrobe choices as he hiked up her skirt and shoved her into his office wall. Her new rushes of adrenaline came from not caring if anyone heard her moan as he teased her by pressing his erection up against her bum, or the slams against the wall after he yanked down her knickers and drove into her in a few swift movements. They used to sit down and watch a bit of telly every now and again. Now they didn’t even pretend, if they even turned it on. 

Rose didn’t even consider a proper relationship with anyone. A real relationship required Rose to feel, to peel away the layers protecting her heart. Last time she’d let this happen she felt it shatter to pieces. She couldn’t bring herself to get that close to anyone, and worried about disappointing them anyway. It wasn’t an option as far as she was concerned. And yet at the same time Aiden had laid claim to her in the worst way. She shuddered to wonder what a man might think about the traces Aiden left on her body. He’d mark her shoulders with his lips and teeth as well as her hips with his fingers, not to mention the most intimate and scandalous traces he left behind that nobody but him could really see (but she knew had been there). She’d never become so intimate with anyone. Nobody knew how to press her buttons (particularly _that_  button) the right way, knew where that little spot on her neck was that made her moan a hot sigh, knew how to hit just the right spot to send her over the edge. She didn’t _want_  to get that close to anyone, to open up to someone and get hurt. She knew at some point what she had with Aiden would have to come to an end. Months went by too quickly. An end came in the most unexpected way. 

He’d surprised her in her office for the first time. It was right around lunch, and Rose might have been pleasantly surprised, flattered even when he growled low into her ear how desperately he needed her. She blushed as he pushed her back onto her own desk and stood back to take off his jacket. On days like this they’d go through the motions without word, perfectly synced up. But Rose was frozen watching him unbutton his shirt after locking her door and tossing his tie to the floor. It was of no consequence to Aiden. He did the work for her, quietly nibbling at her neck as he hissed at her to lift her bum so he could slide her jeans and knickers off. It finally clicked with his belt buckle. 

“I saw you with her!” Rose shouted, and squeezed her legs together, suddenly shameful. 

Aiden froze at first, after letting his belt fall to the floor with a clink and a thud. He approached the desk and trapped her between his hands, talon-like fingers clawing the wood. 

“What?” 

Rose sat up straight, determined to not let his overbearing presence get to her as he typically relied on with everyone else. “They snapped photos of the two of you. At some posh restaurant, and at the charity event a few days ago. VP’s new sweetheart, they’re calling her.” Rose grimaced. 

They’d never made any rules. She knew it, could feel the words rising in his throat with his bobbing adam’s apple. She could see them in his eyes alongside the anger flaring up on his face. Rose looked away. 

“Why are you upset?” 

He’d met his match with her and he knew it, always, even when he pretended to forget like right then. 

“Who is she?” Rose leaned in, meeting his dominant glare with her own ferocious glower. 

His expression turned wicked, to a slight smirk that only got her blood pumping harder. He leaned in close, puffing cool breaths onto her face. She felt him rock hard through his pants, pressed up against her crossed knees. 

“Why do you care?” He used the same low, rumbling carnal tone he did when he fucked her, and she hated that it only made her blush harder. 

Rose covered her exposed chest and whipped her head away from him. Her nipples pebbled in the chill against her arms, and the way he stared at her it was like he could still see them. 

“Because I think I’m falling for you!” Rose blurted out.

Aiden stood back. “You what?” 

“I think I’m love with you?”

Incredulous, “You love me?” 

The words and the feeling churned in her stomach, like she’d eaten something sour. Too late to take them back now, they’d been said. “And I hate it, because I don’t understand it! You’re such an arse, only coming round when you want a shag, always demanding. You’re the last person I’d ever see myself with. But when I saw you with her, it clicked. I don’t want to see you with anyone else either. And I’m not ready for this, not at all. The thought of it terrifies me. But I know that -”

“She means nothing to me.” His expression crumbled. Her name was in his gullet, she could see it. But he wouldn’t say it. Saying it gave more credence to her ideas. Somehow he knew. “Nothing, I swear.” Aiden grabbed her hand and pecked a kiss, sending gooseflesh up her arm. 

Tears streaked Rose’s cheeks, damn them. She sniffed and swallowed a pit forming in her tightening throat. She steeled herself, determined to not give in to his glimmering eyes and puppy frown. It was a side of him she hadn’t seen since their first month… together… if you could call it that. She freed her hand from his clutches and braced them on the desk, wiggling a bit to free her naked bum from sticking to it. 

“Who is she?” 

“Nobody. I swear to you. A friend set us up for the charity gig, and she asked me out to dinner. I caved. But when she started flirting I politely told her off, got it?” 

Her pumping heart wanted to weaken her resolve and made her lips quiver. But she pursed them and croaked as she cleared her throat. When she softened just a little he cupped her cheek. But she huffed and pulled away. 

“Tell me what you want, Rose.”

“I want cuddles. _I_ want to go out to dinner with you. I want to chat and watch telly like we used to. I hate going to the balls and flashy events, but if I’ve got to go I want you with me. I want to stop shagging on desks because they give me splinters and up against walls because it’s uncomfortable. I want a bed. I want you to tell me I’m not nutters for even thinking about this, because the idea of it terrifies me. I can’t lose you. I want you to tell me you love me and that we can start over.”

He leaned in while she was panting and gulping down breaths just to contain herself because she felt ridiculous. Aiden pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her tenderly while brushing her tears away. He cupped her cheeks and hushed her. 

“All of it. Anything. You can have it all, promise.” He kissed her again, and licked the salt of her tears from her lips. “Except I don’t want to start over, because that means I’d have to wait to make love to you. And you are nutters. But I love you for it.”

“You love me?”

“Of course,” he whispered. He had her heart racing in her chest. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’d never. I don’t want to lose you either, you mean too much to me, Rose.”

“Aiden,” she sighed. 

He replied with another kiss, and raked her up close to him. She was greedy for his gentle kisses, like a wolf with its dinner. He caught on quickly when she wrapped her legs around his bum and craned her neck up for more, generous in obliging. 

“Come over to my place tonight. Seven o’clock.”

She locked her heels around him to keep him from leaving. “We can still…” 

“No. I want to do this right. And you’ll thank me for it.” Aiden curled a finger under her chin and whispered to her on a warm breath. “Dinner, a bottle of wine, candles, and a naked Rose in my bed. We have all afternoon to build up anticipation.

“You’re not serious.”

He was. And she was never angrier and more aroused than when she had to watch his tight arse pridefully sauntering out of her office. And he did build up anticipation, texting her all afternoon letting her know what he’d be cooking and what he wanted to do with and _to_  her once he had her in his bed. By the time she made it over to his place that night it was her that wanted to shove him up against a wall and shag his brains out. She felt like a randy teenager sitting politely at his candlelit table to have the nice dinner with him that she’d asked for. She downed two glasses of wine just to make it through. 

The peaceful buzz that overtook her after those glasses of wine dampened her desire to throw him onto his own bed. She let him take control, gently peeling off her dress, along with his jumper and trousers. He curled up beside her, and the moment his lips found her neck she became acutely aware of just how wet she was for him, and blushed hard. 

Her desire wasn’t any different than it normally was. On his plush bed she felt safe, like nothing could be pulled out from under her feet. It was okay to fall, and she did, into his arms. He loved her strength and the challenge it came with. He’d always implied it at least. But he didn’t love her any less for relinquishing some control, to trust that he could be gentle. He was, pulling her into a spoon once he’d taken so much pleasure in getting rid of her bra and knickers in the most tortuously slow way imaginable. He brushed her fingers away from her sex, and whispered to her that her pleasure was his to take. It had always been, silently implied. She willingly gave it along with her love, and was rewarded for it within minutes. She heard him growl into her neck as her muscles clenched around his fingers. The sounds of his fingers squeaking on his lips as he licked her off them only faintly pulled her from her reverie. He’d never been gentler as he caressed her thigh, slowly raising it enough to slip into her slick heat. 

From there they took their time. Aiden rested his head on Rose’s, and she entangled their fingers on her stomach as he slowly rocked his hips with hers. The world still melted away around them as it always had with them. Except she didn’t numb herself to it. She didn’t look to the future or wonder where it might take her, didn’t promise Aiden anything. She gave him what she could, her love. When he growled that he hungered for it she swore to him it was his. Parts of him she could never tame completely. But for her he exposed his vulnerable side, clutching her tight to him with both arms as she clenched around him. They melted together in a sleepy stupor with the promise that neither of them were going anywhere. For the time being that was all they needed. 


End file.
